Don't Talk to Me
by Fizzlesmirk
Summary: Zim has forgotten a very important day. Dib should have expected he wouldn't be a guy to remember dates, be it a date at a coffee shop, or something bigger, like, say, an anniversary. Zim will have to use some of his...charm...to make it up to his lover, who is thoroughly disappointed and pouty.
1. What'd I do?

Hello darlings! You may remember me from my other fanfiction that you didn't read-! I hope you enjoy this one because...uh...ZADR. I can sort of ZADR. Mmhmm. My first and only review says "nice". I was so happy I want to frame it. This time around, though, the fandom is bigger. Humor me please. If I get reviews, I know I'm not just storytelling to a wall! ^^''' Thank you for reading!

"Don't talk to me." Dib stated as he hung up on the other, curling his nose up in disgust as he shoved his phone into his pocket. Zim was left to ponder what he'd done wrong, keeping the phone pressed against his face.  
"Why's the Dib-thing so tense today?" He asked nobody. He could have been asking GIR if he were paying attention, but, of course he wasn't, so the air had to suffice. "Zim hasn't even graced the monkey with his presence in two days! What could he have done wrong? He was working on very important things. Broken doohickies do not fix themselves!" He announced, starting to pace, arms folded behind his back.  
He stopped and held up his index finger. "Aha! I see! The human just wants to bask in my glory, of course! He doesn't even want words. He just wants to skip to the important things like bowing and boot licking! Who am I to deny him that?" Zim put on his disguise and headed outside, humming softly on his way over.  
Zim knocked on Dib's door, and he could hear the ever disapproving feminine voice of the younger child shouting for her idiotic big brother to get the door before she had to scoop out his eyes. Dib looked through the peephole and scowled, but the door slowly opened. Zim threw confetti in the boy's face, and even had on a small crown, lifting himself up slightly with his PAK legs.  
Dib rubbed the sparkly plastic out of his eyes, and coughed up a fleck or two. "Jeez, Zim, what the hell?" He stared up at the alien who seemed very pleased with himself. "You look proud, huh? You better start talking and cut out all the bull. Where were you yesterday...?"  
Zim's expression faded into a light pout. "The Dib is not celebrating, nor is he doing the rejoicing while shoe shining! I am confused! You're also asking weird, dumb questions! Zim was busy! Don't concern your feeble mind." He pointed at Dib accusingly, huffing, feigning irritation to try to get him off his back about whatever he did wrong.  
Dib scoffed, a cruel smile on his face. "Busy...real busy, huh? I was busy trying to call you all day, trying to get to your door but your stupid gnomes were so tightly packed and puppy guarding. I was busy missing the wasted reservations for two, because I don't know about Irk, but on Earth, anniversary means something, Zim!"  
Dib slammed the door in the other's face, and Zim heard the heavy steps as he made his way up to his room. "Anniversary..." Zim repeated, his hand moving to his mouth, his fingertips pressed to his bottom lip. He felt color start to drain from his face from the embarrassment and shame. "Oh Irk..."


	2. How do I say sorry?

I'm a very small time writer. Most stories I have are locked away, but two lucky ideas made their way here. Thing is, though, I wrote chapter one yesterday and already have 3 reviews...all positive. I literally hyperventilated, and my overwhelmed little self shook like a leaf. I was humbled, so I immediately whipped out this chapter u/u Enjoy!

Dib stayed up in his room, tacking pictures onto a large board and marking a line between every two photos, scrawling connections between each picture over and under every arrow. Yes, piecing together a few paranormal findings might get his mind off of his frustrations.  
Dib was fine for a while, but he heard the soft tick of metal legs crawling up the side of his house, and a three-fingered fist knocking at his window. Zim was once again smiling, and Dib sighed softly. "He doesn't get it, I see." He unlocked and opened the window, sliding it up. "...mmhmm?"  
Zim held up a small animal, smiling wide. "I've obtained a dog for the Dib~ I know that dogs are the fluffy thing that humans gift close ones, right? Now this Dib will be pleased again!" The animal looked at Dib, uninterested. Dib gave it the same look, and looked up at Zim with it.  
"That is most definitely the neighbor's cat. Not to mention it's an indoor cat, so, don't tell me you 'just stumbled upon it'." Dib counted off 'offences' on his fingers. "So that not only makes you wrong, but charges you with breaking and entering, catnapping, and what is now two charges of being an ass."  
Zim opened his mouth to say something, but the other was right, so he closed his mouth. One of his antennae nervously twitched in response. "Besides," Dib started up again. "I'm not that good with animals." He stuck out his hand and pet the cat, and after a single stroke it hissed so he pulled his hand back, knowing that would happen.  
The agitated feline let out an annoyed cry and started to claw at Zim. In response, he tried to pull it off of him. Dib started closing the window, and as it shut, the alien's cries for the animal to stop became muffled, and Dib walked off to pin-up another photograph.  
Dib was lost in his theorizing once again, but it was interrupted by none other than Zim. Dib went back over to the window and raised it, putting his hands on the windowsill and looking out at Zim, whose smile was still confident this time around. He held out a medium-sized rock.  
Dib arched an eyebrow, and Zim started to explain. "You sometimes say the one thing. That you love me 'with all of your hard'? So I found a hard thin-" "-heart." Dib corrected. "With all of my...heart." Zim realized his mistake, and pulled back his hands, clenching them around the stone.  
"I forgot that was a human bit! Zim has always heard that saying incorrectly! The Dib should have clarified!" He looked down at the large pebble and thought for a moment. "So...you don't want it...?" Dib slammed down the window and went back to the board.  
Zim stashed the worthless present into his PAK and scaled down the wall, retracting the legs and walking back home. He figured that with some time to think it over, the third time would be the charm, probably. Usually Dib didn't get upset like this, or at all, really, for too long. Zim was just out of practise cheering him up was all.


	3. It only got worse?

A new day, a new chapter! I just feel so good getting another review~ It's the equivalent of a lowly small-town farmer getting a tractor as a gift. He'd just stare at it, gaping, like "I deserve this...?". Please keep giving me love. All of this happy is giving me the strength to provide these daily posts. I've gotcha on a cliffhanger even~ I'm so bad to you to give you such a sneaky guilt trip~

The next day had come and Dib made his way to school, still sour. He forgave Zim for many things. Breaking an occult antique? He brushed it off after an hour of sweeping up shards and mourning for it. Embarrassing him in public? As if he had a reputation to lose. Giving no regard for most things? Just a personality flaw, sometimes a quirk.  
Dib didn't ask much of him. He was accepting, he liked to believe. Being a youth in the LGBT community would require that, he'd think. Remembering one day was all he stressed importance about, because that would be the day away from all of the aggravating and ignorant people in his life. Just Zim and him, ogling at each other if they damn well felt like it.  
That day didn't happen though, and he had to face Monday. A new problem he had to pick up with dating Zim was the taunting and aggression because kids at school feared what they didn't understand, and the teachers glanced away because bringing together an anti-LGBT harassment movement would cost time and money they didn't have, nor would want to give up.  
As a result, he was pushed around and called a faggot more than enough times. He walked into the building and someone in the halls stopped him, starting to down talk him. The topic drifted to Zim, and Dib growled softly in response, snapping. He grabbed the bully's shirt collar so the kid's face was at eye level.  
"You don't know shit about Zim. The only person that gets to give him a hard time is me. You have no right to judge us for being who we are, you selfish prick." He snarled, slapping the child hard across the face. "Now go to class." He added forcefully, shoving the kid forward, then turning sharply, his black coat rippling with the turn, stepping over to his classroom.  
He usually didn't have the mental strength to do that, and he probably still didn't have the physical strength, but since the usually easy-going boy when it came to teasing lost his cool, the person who confronted him was probably just stunned stiff. Next time Dib wouldn't have such an easy time if he wanted to fight back.  
He probably wouldn't, but today, nothing was going to mess with him. Zim strolled into the classroom, but made a beeline to his seat, not looking at Dib. He minded his own business, and the one time that Dib looked over at him, Zim bent his eraser back and forth in his fingers, staring at it intently like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
By the end of the day, word had gotten around about how aggressive Dib had been that day. Zim would have noticed that himself, but he was too busy being as far away from him as possible, not having a plan on what to do completely made out quite yet. He felt guilty and responsible for it.  
After school, Zim saw Dib trudging back home, and caught up to him, grabbing his shoulder, voice leaving him before a single word could come out. Dib looked over his shoulder at him. He would have flat-out punched him if he didn't recognize it was a three-fingered hand immediately. "What?" He bit down coldly on the t.


	4. Can things stay like this?

Waiting for this chapter wasn't that hard, I hope. Don't worry, I gave you fluffy cuddling to make it up to you. Your new mission though, if you like my style is to check out my StrongStar shipfic. They have a dynamic that ZADR fans would like. It's a slice of life AU, and you don't have to know anything about the Homestar Runner fandom...-butyoushouldprobablycheckthemoutanyway-

Zim's lip quivered as he stared into the face of his lover. The same thought rang through his head and felt like it was weighing him down. 'I did this'. "Just love me, Dib-mate." He caught the boy's lips in a soft kiss, a few tears building, one trailing down his cheek as he pulled away from the kiss. "I'm so sorry...Zim has ruined everything."  
Dib hushed him softly. "It's alright, you just needed to apologize for once. You can make it up to me. We won't have anywhere reserved this time around, but maybe it'd be a good thing to just stay at my house and focus on each other." He grabbed Zim's hand and squeezed it, turning back around and walking home with him.  
Zim's antennae perked, and he happily hugged one of Dib's arms as they walked, still holding his hand with one. "The Dib is so caring." The compliment rolled off of his tongue, and Dib smiled sweetly. "The Dib is handsome too and...and other positive things!" Dib rolled his eyes, chuckling. They made their way to Dib's house, opening the door.  
Gaz didn't even have to look up. Her peripheral vision was fantastic from practise with handhelds. "Welcome back or whatever. If you're gonna do gross stuff with him then stick a sticky note on the door so I don't walk in." Dib blushed softly at what his sister said, then quickly made his way upstairs to his bedroom with Zim.  
Dib and Zim sat next to each other on his bed, and just held each other for a good while, getting comfortable, adjusting and laying down, giving each other soft kisses, and maybe getting caught up in it and mixing in a rough one that would get eagerly returned. "I love you, Zim."  
Zim blushed softly, and buried his face into his boyfriend's chest. Everything is so much more soft, sweet, intimate and embarrassing when cuddling! "Zim...Zim loves you too...or something." They both smiled and laughed at themselves. More kisses, more holding each other close. It was pure bliss.  
"Zim prefers this a lot more than when Dib is angry at him." He purred, nuzzling the other and smiling wide. Dib nodded and spoke. "I like it a lot more too. You might get more out of it when you actually remember next year." Zim caught on to what he meant and blushed hard, nodding.  
"I won't forget, not just because of that, but because it's the day that I realized that there's a human that has hope of not just being a smelly meat sack." Dib smiled and let out a small laugh, speaking again. "How romantic."  
"Zim doesn't need any of that! That-..." "-on Earth we call that sass." "...any of that sassss!" Dib covered his mouth and laughed into his hands. It sounded so adorably funny when Zim said that. Zim crossed his arms and huffed, and Dib cupped his cheek.  
"Aw, sorry baby. I'm kidding." "There you go comparing me to an infant! Are you still angry after all?" "I thought I told you that 'baby' was a good thing." Zim looked a bit dumbfounded at that, but just shrugged it off. "Humans are an odd little race."  
Dib smirked and nudged him. "The one alien on the planet is gonna call us weird? We're not the aliens since we were born here; you are." Zim just looked away like he didn't hear him. Dib tackled Zim and hugged him, laughing until he snorted. Zim went on about how he didn't know he could make that sound. All considered, it was a good day.


End file.
